Working Hard Or Hardly Working?
by serendipities
Summary: This is my perception of what happened when Harry was distracting Ginny when she was supposed to be studying. Rated T for Talk meaning some naughty words.


Disclaimer: Yes, I am JK Rowling. (tries to suppress laughter but doesn't work) Nope, sorry, can't do it. I can't say that with a straight face.

A/N: Yeah, I don't really know what this is…Just something I randomly thought of...

* * *

"Only the previous day, Hermione had told him off for distracting Ginny when she ought to be working hard for her examinations." (HBP, 536-37) 

Studying with Harry Potter is not an easy feat. Especially when all he wants to do is snog.

On this particular Saturday afternoon, I am in the common room studying for my OWLs when suddenly the portrait hole opens and Harry barges in, coming back from a detention with Snape. He is later than usual. Which probably explains why he collapses next to me, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, resembling a little five-year-old before the beginnings of a hissy fit.

"Tough day at the office, dear?" I inquire nonchalantly, turning a page of _The Exciting History of Goblin Revolutions _(that's what it's called, okay, don't ask me). I didn't have to look up to know that Harry was giving me one of his infamous glares. But I do. And the sight makes me laugh.

Apparently the sight of me laughing at the sight of his glare makes Harry give me a look of what is supposed to be "utmost loathing" but I can see the corners of his mouth twitch up. This only makes me laugh harder. Harry grunts and turns his head away, "repulsed," but his broad shoulders are shaking slightly with laughter. I put my book down and scoot closer to him, still chuckling. Putting my head on his shoulder, I say, "I'm sorry for laughing at you. Go on, tell me. What did Snape do that got your granny knickers in a bunch?"

Harry heaves a great sigh (ever the drama witch). "Snape was just being more of a git than usual. Talking shit about my dad and stuff, you know. And then he kept talking about what a beautiful day today was and it was a shame that I couldn't spend it with you."

"He said that? And just when I thought he was just an arsehole. Now, I've promoted him to a smelly ogre's arsehole!"

"Right…" agrees Harry, giving me a look that clearly says _I think you're fucked up in the head_. "So, anyways. He said that and I told him to shut his sodding mouth.

"Oh no!" I gasped. "Those were your exact words? Oh, Harry, you're such an idiot."

Harry nodded. "I know. He gives me the death glare and I swear it was working. But instead, he just gave me longer Saturday detentions. Obviously, I was relieved. But apparently it showed because he said, 'No need to be so grateful, Potter. This is only part of it. I need more time to think about the rest of your punishment.'"

He sighs once more and stretches his arms a bit before draping one across my back, squeezing a shoulder. "Ah well, we only have less than a month of term left, so it's not that bad, right? And anyways, after seeing Snape's ugly mug for six hours, it makes doing this all the more pleasurable."

With that, he lifts my chin and kisses me sweetly. God, after all that studying, such a simple kiss felt incredible. But I only let it last for a few moments. Without a word, I pick up _Potion Practice Problems _(try saying that five times fast) and start reading. Harry raises his eyebrows, questioning. I grin.

"Sorry, love, but I've already made plans with my books."

"So?" says Harry, reaching for me. "You're a girl. You can multitask."

"Har har," I say sardonically, slapping his hand away. "Seriously, though."

"Come on, Gin," says Harry, practically whining. "You're always studying. We haven't snogged properly in ages."

This is true. What with us being in different years, my rigorous study schedule, and Harry's ridiculous amount of homework, we barely have enough time to see each other, let alone have time to do anything. But I hold my ground. Harry gives me a wounded puffskein look and I just laugh.

"Not gonna work," I say, shaking my head. "And anyways, I need to punish you."

"Punish _me_? What the hell did I do to _you_?"

"You got yourself six hour Saturday detentions when you could be spending time with me."

"Oh, come on," says Harry, half-exasperated, half-amused. "You know how much I regret cursing Malfoy, _especially_ since it cuts into time I could be spending with you. And I couldn't help what happened today. Well, I mean I could but…D'you really think I enjoy enduring Snape's bad breath for more than I need to?"

Then, he leans back, crosses his arms cockily and turns his half-amused face to a fully amused one. "And besides, you'll be punishing yourself as well."

"What are you talking about?" I say. Needless to say, I know the answer.

Harry smiles. God, he does look gorgeous when he smiles. He moves closer and I move away until I am pressed up against the arm of the sofa. He then leans in and brushes his lips with mine ever so lightly that I barely even feel it. Then, he gently leaves a trail of kisses across my check, down my neck, all the while stroking the bare skin of my back, the first time he has done something so bold. It leaves me breathless. I want more. I _yearn_ for more. And he knew it, that bastard.

I muster all the self restraint I have and push him away. Harry stares at me, slightly hurt. I take his hand in mine. "Look, if I had a choice, I would choose you over studying anytime, you know that. But, unfortunately, you can't get an OWL in snogging. I really need to study. You know how it is–"

Harry interrupts me. "I understand, Gin. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be distracting you. It's okay, go study. In fact, I'll even help you. What do you want to work on?"

He's disappointed but was trying hard not to show it. I am surprised, though. I thought (and sort of hoped) that he'd be a bit more persistent, trying to seduce me a bit longer. But he didn't. Somewhat crestfallen, I hand my book to Harry. "Just go through the book and look for test questions."

Harry opens the book and begins to read: "The following is an incorrect list of ingredients for a Shrinking Solution. Identify what items need to be added and/or removed and explain…"

I can't pay attention to studies, not now that he's gotten me wanting to snog the pants off him. I'm not listening to the problem. I'm listening to his voice, his really sexy, deep voice that sounds even sexier when it's all hoarse— the way he talks during and after massive amounts of snogging. My attention moves away from his voice and onto _him_. His head is bowed, which caused his unruly hair to fall into his eyes. I just want to brush it away but I know that's not all I would end up doing. I hungrily watch his lips move, those supple, scrumptious lips reading who-knows-and-cares-what, wishing they were moving against my mine. My eyes travel down to his rough hands and calloused fingers, gripping the book, wishing they were gripping me...

"…eye of newt, spleen of…"

"Oh, sod it!" I say, yanking the damned book away. Harry stares at me, taken aback, but I pounce before he could do anything. Now that he has caught on, he pulls me closer and I can feel him smirking. Stupid prat, he knew that this is going to happen. I remove my lips from his long enough to say, "Shut up. I'll kill you if I fail the OWLs" before continuing my fervent assault on his mouth. At this point, any intention of studying completely goes completely from my mind. Sod studying. Just sod it. Studying has never felt as good as your boyfriend's lips (and tongue) doing dangerously delectable things to you. Nothing can come between us now…

"HARRY!"

We instantly break apart to see Hermione standing over us, looking furious. No, worse than that. Looking like _mum_ when she's furious. I look at Harry, and he gulps. Poor bloke. Someone is in for a good, long telling off.

* * *

A/N: I might have another sequel type thingy for this, if y'all like it. And the only way I'd know that is if y'all leave a review (hint hint). Gracias! 


End file.
